Amazing Kiss ( One Shot )
by Aegya NewYear and Both
Summary: Jaejoong sakit? Yunho akan menjaga Kim Jaejoong yang sakit. Namun apa jadinya Jaejoong yang sakit malah melakukan 'itu' dengan Yunho? -Summary yang jelek - - YunJae Riview please


Amazing Kiss

Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

And Other Cast

Genre : Romance Drama Fluff

Pairing : YunJae

Length : One Shot

Rating : T

Warning : Yaoi(boyXboy),Typo,membuat sakit mata, OOC, Dll

Note : Inspired by a song BoA Amazing Kiss

Disclaimer: ff ini punya saya. Yunho dan Jaejoong punya saya dan juga Cassieopeia :P

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

No Flame/Bash

.

.

.

Happy Reading

_Tell me what you're dreaming about tonight_

_I never want to let you go_

_The lips that kissed my lashes and your sleepy smile_

_Sinking into the darkest night_

_A breezeless flow in the afterglow_

_You and me together we could go that extra mile_

Author POV

Kim Jaejoong menarik selimutnya sampai menyentuh wajahnya. Awal musim dingin itu tidak menyenangkan bagi Kim Jaejoong yang harus terserang flu padahal Jaejoong harus menyiapkan kado natal untuk sahabat juga keluarganya. Salahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah seperti Yeoja.

"Hachhii"

Jaejoong menggosok kedua hidungnya. Hidungnya terasa gatal belum lagi hidungnya terasa tersumbat. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jaejoong.

"Panasmu belum turun boo~"

Namja bermata musang itu membawa bubur instan yang ia beli di supermarket dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggeleng lemah sambil menarik-narik ujung baju namja tampan itu.

"Ada apa Boo~"

Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku lapar"

Jaejoong tersenyum malu sambil menurunkan selimutnya sebatas leher. Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Jaejoong yang melakukan aegyo.

"Mianhae boo~ aku hanya membelikanmu bubur instans disupermarket. Kau tau sendiri kan terakhir kali aku memasak dapurmu hamper terbakar"

Jaejoong bergindik ngeri saat mengingat Yunho hampir saja membakar Apartement saat berusaha memasak makanan untuk makan malam Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana Yunnie. Aku sangat lapar eoh"

Jaejoong mengusap perutnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Yunho mengaduk-aduk bubur didalam mangkuk tersebut dan mulai menyuapkan dimulut Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ahhmmm nyamm nyamm enak"

Jaejoong tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

"Jja sekarang habiskan suapan terakhir"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan memakan (?) suapan terakhir itu. Yunho tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong.

"Aku akan mencuci piring"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho. Yunho tertawa pelan sambil mengacak kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat manja saat sakit. Itulah mengapa Yunho memutuskan bolos dan merawat Jaejoong. Jarang-jarang Jaejoong manja kepadanya Jaejoong cuman manja saat ada maunya.

"Baik-baik aku tidak akan mencuci piringnya"

Yunho mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Setelah itu Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jaejoong menatapnya denga mata doe-nya yang lucu.

"Aku seperti bermimpi saat Yunnie berada dikamarku sekarang ini. Aku kira Yunnie bakalan sibuk dan tidak memperdulikan Joongie yang sedang sakit parah dan mungkin mati"

Yunho menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah namjachingunya yang hiperbolis. Yunho memang bekerja sebagai presdir di perusahaan Daewoo namun Yunho lebih menomor satukan namjachingunya itu dibandingkan pekerjaannya.

"Hahaha kau terlalu hiperbolis Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Berhenti merusak rambutku tuan Jung"

Jaejoong mengembungkan kedua pipinya sembari menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho tersenyum geli sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat mengembung.

"Tidurlah ini sudah malam. Aku juga harus pulang menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dirumah"

Yunho mengecup mata Jaejoong dengan lembut yang membuat Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan hangatnya kecupan singkat itu. Jaejoong membuka matanya saat bibir Yunho sudah menjauh dari wajahnya. Jaejoong kemudian menggosok kedua matanya mengantuk sambil memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Tidurlah"

Yunho menepuk-nepuk pundak Jaejoong yang membuat mata Jaejoong semakin berat. Setelah merasa Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas. Yunho turun dari ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho berjongkok dan merapikan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

"Jaljayo nae~ sarang~"

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Hanya kecupan singkat namun membuat Yunho merasakan manis bibir Jaejong. Bahkan bibir pucat itu masih terasa manis saat Yunho melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Yunho kemudian membelai pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut dan keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae~"

Jaejoong membuka mata saat Yunho benar-benar hilang dari kegelapan dan mengusap bibirnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Ciuman yang manis.

_Sweet nothings and time Only you and the rhyme_

_Dizzy vertigo Round and round as we go_

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menyeritkan dahinya saat merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya sangat erat. Jung Yunho sedang tertidur disamping ranjang Jaejoong sambil mengenggam erat tangan namja cantik itu.

"Mwo masih malam?"

Tanya Jaejoong saat melihat jendela kamarnya masih terlihat gelap. Padahal ia merasa sudah tertidur sangat lama. Jung Yunho tersentak kaget sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah bangun boo~ Kau tidak apa-apa kan"

Yunho membolak-balikan tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat namja berwajah cantik itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku kenapa?"

Yunho bernafas lega sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak bangun-bangun satu harian Joongie"

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat mendengar penuturan Yunho. Mwo? 1 Hari tidak bangun-bangun.

"Aku tidak mati kan?"

Yunho memukul kepala Jaejoong pelan. Bias-bisanya namja cantik ini bercanda.

"Bodoh tidak lahh"

"Hahaha tapi sekarang aku bangun kan"

Yunho mengangguk sambil menangkup pipi chubby Jaejoong.

"Jangan tidur lama-lama eoh. Aku kesepian tanpamu"

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat sampai membuat namja berwajah cantik itu sedikit sesak akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Arraseo Jung"

"Saranghae"

"Nado~ saranghae"

CHU~

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong sedikit melenguh tatkala Yunho menciumnya dengan kasar. Yunho menyeringai mesum dan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong tidur diatas ranjang. Ditindihnya tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat namja bermata doe itu membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mau apa?"

Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho tepat diwajah namja tampan itu.

"Aku akan memakanmu"

Yunho menjilat bibirnya. Jaejoong menatap horror namjachingunya itu. Aigoo disaat malam natal ia harus menjadi santapan namjachingunya.

"Ahh Yunniehhh jangan ahh digigit bodoh"

Sudah tau kan yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Reader-ssi pasti tau donk?

.

.

.

"Unghhh"

Jaejoong terbangun sambil mengucek matanya. Ditatapnya namja tampan yang tidur disampingnya.

BLUSH~

Wajah Jaejoong kontan memerah saat menyadari tubuhnya dan tubuh Yunho sama-sama toples.

"Auchhh"

Jaejoong mengusap butt-nya saat mencoba berdiri. Yunho yang mendengar jeritan kekasihnya itu langsung terbangun dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

BLUSH~

Bukannya malah menjawab pertanyaan Yunho Jaejoong malah merona saat menyadari kekasihnya membantunya dengan tubuh polos.

"Bodoh pakai bajumu"

Jaejoong melemparkan baju Yunho yang kebetulan berada disampingnya. Yunho terkekeh geli sambil mencubit kedua hidung Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Hahaha kau malu boo~"

Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho saat namja tampan itu dengan seenak jidatnya meniup-niup teling Jaejoong.

"Yak dasar pervert"

.

.

.

GREP~

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Ditatapnya Yunho yang sedang menikmati angin.

"Kau tidak dingin boo~"

Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong sambil mengusap pipi chubby yang sedang memerah hebat. Jantung Jaejoong sudah berdetak kencang.

"Ani~"

Yunho mengangguk sambil menaruh kepalanya diperpotongan leher Jaejooong. Menghirup aroma strawberry dari badan Jaejoong.

"Kau tau hari ini hari natal?"

Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sambil menatap Yunho.

"Aku lupa"

"Dasar pelupa"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke calendar dikamarnya.

"Merry Christmas"

Jaejoong berbalik dan mencium bibir Yunho.

"Merry Christmas too boo~"

Yunho membalas ciuman Jaejoong.

.

.

.

END

Belum sempat edit + baca jadi mian typo -_-

Makasih yang udah baca biarpun masih baru buat ffnya ^_^

Riview?

12/25/2013

6:48

Yamada Miiko

*Pacarnya Luhan EXO M :3


End file.
